mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Mario
---- __TOC__ Walkthrough Unfortunately for them, the Koopa Cruiser broke down, sending passengers into different places. What happened to Mario, Luigi and Bowser? An anonymous person is looking through the binoculars, the green and red comets fall into the sky. These colors hint that they are truly Mario and Luigi, who did not make it to the other side; but Bowser? Talking to one of the Koopas, he knew Bowser fell onto the other side. They must cross the bridge to find Bowser. They will walk ahead and find the Border Bros. as the border security. It is nice to see them!–even they know Mario and Luigi. We have to win their minigame if you want to cross the border. In this minigame, Border Jump, Mario jumps with and Luigi jumps with . Mario and Luigi must jump over the rope while the Checkpoint Flag is reaching the top. Mario and Luigi have three lives each, if either of them loses all their lives, you lose the minigame; you will be given a chance to play the minigame again. If Mario and Luigi successfully keep their lives after the Checkpoint Flag reaches the top, the border security will allow us to come through. Entering the Beanbean Side, the Border Bro runs after Mario and Luigi. He gives them the Beanbean Map and compliments them as the first people to cross the border–incredible! You can check inside your suitcase for the map. While walking east, Mario and Luigi will approach a green pipe that will lead them nowhere. Instead, head south and approach a sign about the Spiky Stardust Defense System (SSDS). The area has two ? Blocks that contains Mushrooms. The system shows while running, the lead brother jumps and the other brother jumps afterwards. The brothers must continue this process until the brothers reach the end of the field where the ? Block is found. As the brothers walk south of the field, the brothers must perform SSDS over two spikes until they reach the end of the field. After walking down the terrace, the brothers must cross the bridge to progress the adventure. While expediting, the brothers will encounter a Fighter Fly. You may progress further and walk over the bridge. In the next room, it is mandatory to climb up the steps where you will find Bowser stuck inside a cannon. A large Beanish creature will appear telling the Bros. that he will help once they give him the 100 coins. However, Tolstar claimed that it is not enough coins and they need to collect more coins. Walk over the other bridge and head northeast to the next room. Jump over the spikes and head northeast. Walk down the staircase and climb up another staircase and walk over the bridge. Jump off the "cliff", corss the bridge and approach the star on the floor in the next area. The Starshade Bros. will teach High Jump and Spin Jump techniques to Mario and Luigi, I recommend you to read the pages. Complete the tutorial. The Starshade Bros. instructs the brothers to reach the flag and use their techniques they taught you. After the Starshade Bros. dismiss the brothers, head south towards the bridge. After crossing another bridge, head east until you reach to the end of the room. Where you find the two ? Blocks, perform a Long Jump. Walk east until you reach the end of the platform. Perform a Spin Jump and move east. From the Bros. Block, walk east, fall to the ground and cross the bridge. The Starshade brothers will start the tutorial on Bros. Attack. Listen carefully on their tutorial. Remember: when you see red, press . When you see green, press . After the Starshade Bros. dismiss the brothers, you can head east. In the next room, head south until you reach the lowest ground height. Head east until you see a Bros. Block. Perform Long Jump and climb up the stairs. Cross the bridge to return to Tolstar. Stats Enemies Category:User walkthrough subpages